The availability of content such as videos, audio files, photos, text, and/or other content over networks such as the Internet has grown at impressive rates. Many Internet and other online service providers make this type of content available to enable users to post and share such content through their services. However, various limitations exist with respect to how this vast amount of information can be effectively monitored and/or selectively displayed.
Because of the availability of large amounts of content, identifying trends and alerts in relation to the content may be difficult. Thus, interested parties may not obtain timely notifications of trends or alerts.
These and other problems exist.